


Two Lips

by Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "bum stuff", (but just a bit), Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, ish, sweet 'n slow, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a really nice afternoon so clearly it's a good time for Zayn to eat out Niall (then again, when is it not?).</p><p>For iforgetlikeanelephant's prompt "bum stuff". (I think I managed?).</p><p>Title's from a Hoodie Allen song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iforgetlikeanelephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/gifts).



When Niall slips out of the shower, Zayn’s bedroom is empty but the doors to his balcony are open. He gnaws at his bottom lip for a moment before he decides to strip off his shirt, because he can see Zayn’s arm, tapping the ashes from the fag into the ashtray.

He lays down on the bed, and it’s quite nice for a while, to simply relax with Zayn’s music in the background and his smoke thinned by the air coming into the room so his asthma isn’t set off by it.

It takes a while for Zayn to come back in, and Niall figures he’s been chain smoking when Zayn’s face pops into his view, reeking of stale smoke and grinning widely. “Hey babes.”

Niall pokes at Zayn’s cheek in lieu of a response. And, because it’s fun and Zayn’s been growing out his beard, he teases his finger along Zayn’s jaw for a bit. Zayn allows Niall’s little indulgence, throwing his head to the side for easier access. When Niall coaxes him further down for a sloppy kiss, Zayn goes with it, pushing his tongue deep into Niall’s mouth. It lures a moan from Niall, an excited sharp-spark in his belly as he presses back against Zayn.

“Get naked, yeah?” Zayn whispers before stepping back, watching as Niall grins up at him, lifting his hips so he can shuck his joggers and pants.

He’s half hard already, and Zayn’s into that, going by the quirk of his lips.

“Turn around, maybe, then?”

“Sure,” Niall tells him, flopping onto his tummy. He hides his smile in his arms, because he knows the way Zayn’s looking at him right now and it does _things_ to him. Great things.

Zayn keeps on his pants, wide grey boxer shorts, as he crawls onto the bed behind Niall.

His fingers trail over Niall’s back for long, endless minutes, until he relaxes into the sheets even as Zayn’s touch teases down low enough for more pleasure to ignite in Niall’s stomach, making him harder where his cock’s pressed between the duvet and his hipbone.

Finally they dip down, nudging his thighs apart, and Niall feels how Zayn strokes his finger over his hole, then dipping lower to rub at the space behind his balls. “Gonna eat you out so good,” Zayn whispers into his ear, and then there’s a kiss under his ear. The kisses delve into quick licks of a tongue when Zayn continues his path downwards, down Niall’s spine until he reaches his bum.

“C’mon then,” Zayn says, hands on Niall’s hips as he helps him propped up on his knees.

Niall knows Zayn’s aware he’s hard already, cock curved towards his belly, because he’s not touching him anywhere. He can feel Zayn’s breath warm on his lower back, and he’s aware of the slopes in the mattress where Zayn’s leaning on the bed to the sides of his legs.

“Can you go on please?” he finally breathes out, and Zayn snickers. He’s always been a bit of a sadist in bed, leaving Niall hanging, but Niall’s never liked him less for it than right now.

Zayn’s thumbs spreading Niall’s cheeks has Niall push back into the touch automatically, his body wired to move in Zayn’s direction because it means Zayn’ll give him more.

He feels the scruff first, Zayn gently rubbing his chin along Niall’s sensitive skin, making him shiver enough that he has to lean his head on his forearms. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, Zayn teasing him like that until Niall’s trying to move away from the touch because his skin is prickling all over.

The contrast of the cool and harsh scruff with Zayn’s hot, wet tongue that follows next is enough to make him moan. The first lick is short, right where Niall wants _needs_ it most and he’s gripping at the duvet as Zayn blows cool air against the wet area.

“C’mon Zayner,” he’s gasping, his dick starting to leak already. He spreads his legs a little further apart, his hips fucking the air until Zayn’s thumb rubs against his hole for a moment and then his mouth is back, _dear god oh sweet relief._

He’s doing it proper good this time, too, getting Niall so wet that he can barely tell where his tongue is pressing and where it’s his thumb. It’s a little dizzying, really, how quickly it gets to his head, how fast it gets his cock dripping wet while Zayn’s thumb pushes his hole open while his head dips down to suck at his balls.

“Feels good yeah?” Zayn asks him, and Niall nods, moaning into his arms when Zayn replaces his thumb with his tongue, fucking in slowly and spreading him open with his hands.

It’s melting his spine, Niall’s pretty sure of it. Melting his spine and frying his brain and there’s nothing he wants more to come but when he thinks he’s gonna, Zayn’s mouth is gone and slender fingers clamp around the base of his cock.

“Z,” he whimpers into the wet spot where he’d been pressing his mouth into his arm, “please, please.”

“You want more?” Zayn drawls, and then his finger’s slipping in again, only the tip, only teasing Niall.

“That’s what I said, innit,” Niall whines, because dear god, his heart is going to give up if Zayn keeps continuing the teasing.

There’s some rustling, Zayn’s hands leaving him _again_ much to Niall’s frustration. When he gathers up enough semblance of mind to look over his shoulder, he finds Zayn with a hand down his pants, jerking at his cock while he’s looking at Niall, the wet spot growing where the cotton’s sticking to his skin.

“Oh fuck’s sake,” Niall groans. “Y’can’t go eat me out and then take some time off for a wank yourself.”

“You look great though,” Zayn smirks, his voice a little wobbly. “With your arse all wet and stuck up in the air like that ‘n your cock dripping.”

Something must invoke his sympathy though, and Niall’s not sure whether it’s his fingers clenching in the sheets or the redness of his face but Zayn’s face softens and the smirk turns to a smile. “Do you think you can come from just me tongue?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Niall tells him, because at this point he’s fairly sure that even just Zayn’s breathing on his skin would be enough.

He gets back into position, with his bum up, almost choking on air when Zayn goes for it immediately. Niall can feel Zayn’s nose pressed against his skin, the stubble against his by-now-raw skin and he doesn’t have brain cells left to wonder about his boy still breathing.

Instead all his thought goes to the throbbing of his cock, the way it feels when it twitches up to his stomach when Zayn fucks his tongue into him particularly deep. And god, the pleasure’s so sweet, so steady that it’s no time at all until he feels like he’s right on the edge of orgasm—and he stays there. He’s not sure how Zayn does it, but this is what always happens when Zayn eats him out. Usually Zayn gives him a little help, usually he tugs on Niall’s cock right about _now_ to make him come.

He’s not doing that now and Niall finds himself press back against Zayn desperately, his muscles tight enough to make him tremble on the bed. One of Zayn’s hand leaves his bum to stroke at his thigh and it calms him down a little, but he still needs to, _needs to, God._

Niall’s not sure if he’s said it aloud but Zayn goes at it with renewed vigour, and Niall barely even notices his orgasm sneaking up on him.

Having waited for the peak for such a long time, his body so on edge that he doesn’t fall over the edge like he usually does but instead slowly topples into it, his cock jerking as it droops come onto the bed sheet, consistent with how different his orgasm feels. He’s moaning and Zayn licks him through it, never touching his dick so that his orgasm slows down instead of stopping at once.

Niall’s not even sure when he’s done coming at all, but his body still feels on edge, overly sensitive but not ready to go to sleep with.

He’s taking deep breaths, hips twitching away from Zayn’s mouth because he can’t stand it even though Zayn’s tongue keeps coming again. Finally he swats at Zayn’s face, and hears him giggle a little.

“You look so cute when you do that,” he whispers into Niall’s skin and Niall groans as he lets his body drop to the side.

“That was the weirdest orgasm ever,” he tells Zayn.

“You went on for ages, I felt it,” Zayn smiles. “Was it good?”

“Weird-good,” Niall frowns. “But a bit like I could go for another round, though.”

Zayn hums, gently cupping Niall’s balls, avoiding his half-hard cock. “You do feel like you could go for another round too. Maybe I should let you fuck me, ‘cos you’ve been so good.”

And Niall would be up for that, really, because he knows Zayn can ride him into the high heavens, but he’s honestly not sure if he can deal with it right now. His entire body is still thrumming, and when Zayn’s hand brushes against his dick his entire body jolts.

“Maybe not a good idea,” he tells Zayn.

“Maybe I should fuck you, then,” Zayn whispers to him. “Or get you on your stomach again and just rub my dick against your hole ‘till I’m coming over your back, because you’re so wonderfully sensitive right now.”

“Yeah,” Niall trembles. “Yeah maybe—do that.”

He wants to roll over, but Zayn stops him to steal a kiss, deep and wet and sloppy and getting Niall’s dick (and _everything else_ ) quite excited again really.

He manages to circumvent the wet spot of before, and the blankets are pleasantly cool and soft against his cock, enough pressure for him to feel it but not enough to make it feel uncomfortable.

Zayn settles on top of him, a wonderfully heavy weight, and he’s shed his pants by now. His cock is hard against Niall’s bum, and for a moment he thinks about asking Zayn to fuck him properly after all—but it doesn’t suit the mood, their entire afternoon so far has been lazy and quiet, and Zayn’s wonderfully gentle when he kisses Niall’s hairline, positioning his cock between Niall’s bum cheeks at the same time.

Then his arms are on Niall’s sides, and Zayn moves slowly, rolling his hips against Niall in a torturous rhythm that has him coaxed back into a full erection in no time.

In his peripheral vision, all Niall can see are the white sheets and Zayn’s skin-and-ink, their matching heights allowing Zayn to bracket him completely. Niall can hear Zayn’s quick breathing in his ear, the groans and the grunts, the soft-wetness where he’s pressed his open mouth to Niall’s skin.

“You feel good like this,” Niall mutters to Zayn, because fuck he does. His cock rubs against Niall’s hole, and although it’s not direct stimulation it’s good enough to get Niall off in combination with his cock rubbing into the sheets. His muscles are hard and his sharp hipbones dig deeper and deeper into Niall’s back as Zayn gyrates down harder. When they just started having sex, that sorta thing freaked him out a bit, but now—now Niall loves it, the reminder of just how gorgeous Zayn really is, and a reminder of how he’s really there with Niall and it’s not all in his own mind.

He can hear it when Zayn’s about to come, his breathing changing into a long-familiar pattern, so Niall whispers, “C’mon, Z, feels so good, give me more— ”

Almost right away, he can feel Zayn’s teeth scrape against his skin and Zayn’s thrusts growing slick. It sends another buzz of pleasure through Niall’s body and when Zayn’s rolled off of him, staring at him dopily with a big smile on his face, Niall’s quick to push his knees under his body again so he can get his hand on his cock.

Zayn’s arm’s stroking up and down his bicep while Niall starts to stroke his dick slowly. He’s a bit surprised by how sensitive he feels still, but now in a good way, overwhelmed by how good it is the way he was when he first started getting off.

“You’re really gonna come again, aren’t you?” Zayn asks him quietly after a little while, and Niall nods, quiet as he concentrates on the feeling in his guts. It’s not ordinarily that he can come twice at all, but he’s so horny, and he’s close again, close enough that he doesn’t want to give up now, to squeeze his foreskin over the head of his cock a little too harshly because that’s usually what does him in right away.

He’s sweating, little droplets forming on his forehead that Zayn strokes away. He’s barely aware of Zayn moving until his own leg is lifted and Zayn slides to lay under him, drawing him in for a kiss.

“Come on me stomach, yeah?” he says, stroking Niall’s hair from his face again. “I love you so much, you can go ahead and do it.”

“Christ,” Niall says, muscles shaking again. Zayn’s hand is running down his back, finding the stickiness of his own come there and scooping it up.

He can feel himself crawl closer to the edge, and it’s not fast enough, but he’s almost coming, almost, _almost_ , gasping against Zayn’s skin as his legs slide further and further apart with how hard he’s shaking. Zayn’s finger presses inside of him again, slick with his semen, and Niall pushes back onto it, needing the stimulation—

And then it’s enough, just like that, and he’s shooting hard across Zayn’s stomach, the droplets reaching all the way up to the tattoos on his sternum. It’s not lasting long; the complete opposite from before, and a bone-deep relaxation sets in almost as soon as he’s done, his hips fucking his own hand as he presses the last dribble from his cock.

He mindlessly lets himself topple down onto Zayn, both of them so messy and spent that he doesn’t even care right now.

His legs are still so shaky that he couldn’t possibly stand on them right now, and he isn’t sure if he could go for the wipes either.

Zayn’s eventually the one to get the wet wipes from his nightstand, cleaning them up minimally but effectively before he cuddles Niall close to him again, one leg pressed between Niall’s.

Normally he’d go outside for a fag now, but he stays in place the moment Niall presses himself as close as he can, petting his hair until Zayn falls asleep—and by then Niall’s sleepy enough himself to not give it much mind.

~


End file.
